After Bedtime
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: Startled by the sight of a bruise on Canada's neck England questions "What happened there Mathew?" Bringing a hand to his sore neck Canada stammers "You can see it?" Confused England asks "Why wouldn't I?" Looking away, Canada whispers "Papa can't." One-shot. Companion to Nightmare.


_After Bedtime  
><em>

**Just a one-shot, where Canada can see magical things.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mon Cher...<em>There is nothing under your bed or in your closet it's in your head." France tried to sooth his young surrogate son.

"But _papa..._" Canada whimpered.

"_Matthieu._" France said sternly. It was late, he wanted to go to sleep himself. Taking care of a little nation was terribly tiring. At his son's sniffling France sighed. "'ow about I say your prayers with you and then I'll stay with you until you're asleep? 'ow does that sound _mon fils_?"

Canada wiped at a stray tear. He supposed that was better than being stuck with the monster all night. "_O-oui papa._"

France smiled. "_Bon,_ now let's say our prayers."

Kneeling beside his small son France and Canada clasped their hands and bowed their heads. "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep, if I should die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take. Amen."

"_Très bien_, now under the covers you go." France whispered lifting the thick covers for his son to scurry under. Once he had the boy comfortably tucked in France leaned down giving his son a feather light kiss and began to pet his flower petal soft hair. "_Dors, mon fils._"France murmured. Canada fought to stay awake for as long as he could but eventually the sandman caught him off guard and he fell into a deep sleep.

A loud thump aroused Canada from his sleep, eyes flickering around the black room Canada's breath quickened. A malevolent chuckle sound by his ear, like every night before Canada panicked and tried to escape. But like every time before a hand caught his throat choking the air from his lungs. Canada clawed at the hand holding his throat to no avail. The _thing's_ other hand began to wander over Canada's body terrified and confused Canada began to cry. His mind became hazy and his body numb to the hand touching him, tears still on his cheeks Canada fell back into slumber.

The next morning Canada played out in the front lawn picking wild flowers for his papa, when suddenly a blond whirlwind tackled him to the ground with a joyous yell of "Mattie!"

Stunned by the body on top of him Canada stared up at his grinning brother when his brother was yanked off by a none too gentle hand. "You know better than to tackle your brother like that Alfred." England scolded.

America pouted before looking back to his brother and asking "Is Big Brother France making breakfast Mattie?" Canada nodded dumbly watching as his brother pulled away from England's grip and rocketed towards the house.

Frowning England asked the silent nation "Are you all right their Mathew?" Helping the small nation to his feet England caught sight of a dark purple bruise in the shape of a hand print peaking from just behind Canada's collar. Startled England questioned "What happened there Mathew?"

Bringing a hand to his sore neck Canada stammered "You can see it?"

Confused England asked "Why wouldn't I?"

Looking away Canada whispered "_Papa_ can't."

England frowned "What do you mean he _can't_?"

Seeing that the other nation looked beyond furious Canada squeaked "H-he never sees the sh-shadow man or sparkly b-balls either."

England's eyes widened. Hunching down to the child's level he asked "How long have you been seeing these things, my boy?"

"I-I don't know...for as long as I can remember?" Canada said not entirely sure.

England gave a soft smile. "I see. You, my dear boy, have the sight."

"Sight?" Canada murmured cocking his head to the side.

Grinning England nodded "Yes, very few people can see the things we do. If I remember right Norway can see them too..."

"Norway?" Canada whispered.

England waved a hand "Another nation you have yet to meet. I'm sure you will someday." Then his face turning serious he asked "Now...how did that bruise come about..."

xxxxx

"You bloody frog! The boy isn't making things up!" England screamed tossing the closest thing he could find, a vase, at his rival's head.

"_Merde_!" France swore dodging the projectile aimed at his head.

"Mathew said the bloody thing's been _touching_ him! I'd think you'd understand that one, since you go around _molesting_ every living thing you can get your hands on!"

Glaring at the green eyed young man France hissed "I'd think I'd know if something was spoiling _mon cher Matthieu!"_

"That's the thing! _You _don't!" England yelled.

"If something was 'urting 'im wouldn't I see this supposed bruise?" France scowled.

"No! It was made by a magical creature! If you can't even see them normally why would you see the damage they cause?" England shouted.

"I don't believe you." France said after a moment.

His face blistering red England screamed "That's it!" Stomping away from the older nation England walked out into the yard to see his little brother and Mathew throwing rocks into a bucket propped on the fence. Walking over to Mathew he scooped the boy into his arm and gave his other hand to Alfred. "Come along boys. Mathew your going to come stay with me for a while alright? The shadow man won't follow you there."

"O-okay..but what about _papa_?"

England gave the boy sorrowful green eyes. "I'm sorry little one, but your father needs time to come to his senses."

France who'd flew from the house when he caught Arthur leaving with his son raced after the man yelling "What do you think you're doing?"

England didn't stop. He continued to walk away. "I'm taking your son with me. What does it look like? I'm not leaving the boy here to suffer. Your welcome to come visit, but he's not going to live with you again until you wise up."

France growled. Lifting a fist, he ran forward ready to punch the man in his blind fury, but was shoved to the ground. "Don't hurt my big brother!" America cried.

Glancing back over his shoulder England said softly "You can come with if you like."

"Not in a million years!" France snarled.

England sighed. "Fine. Have it your way. Mathew, say good bye to your father."

Canada stared at his angry father lying on the ground. He was tempted to run back to him, but his fear of the shadow man was too great. Instead he settled with giving a weak wave. "_Au revoir_ _papa." _Canada mumbled, hiding his face in Arthur's shoulder.

France stared on watching as his son disappeared with his rival. Slowly everything sunk in tears springing to his eyes France began to sob. "_Non...non...mon fils reviens."_

xxxxxx

It was several months later when England and the boys were working in the garden when someone knocked on their gate. Looking up England was surprise to see a pale and worn looking France standing limply by the gate.

Canada giggled and ran to his father. "_Papa_! Big Brother said you'd come for me!"

Straining his arms France lifted his little boy up. "Did 'e?" France murmured, glancing at England.

"Uh-huh! He also said if I liked I could stay here with you papa!"

"Both of us?" France said in surprise staring at the blushing man in shock now.

"W-Well that's if you don't have a new house..." England stuttered. Then scowling he said "I'm not letting you take him back to _that_ house."

"Don't worry I sold it." France sighed. The a small grin working its way onto his face he asked "So am I welcome to stay 'ere?"

England blushed again. "If y-you w-want."

"That would be lovely _mon lapin."_

America who had been listening intently to his caretaker's conversation rose his arms into the air and yelled. "Yay! No more of Arthur's cooking!"

"Hey!" England snapped.

France chuckled. "You must admit _mon_ _lapin_ your cooking is _poison_ compared to mine."

His face flaming red England shouted "My food's not poison!"

France continued to laugh "Whatever you say _Angleterre."_

"It's not!" Arthur yelled once more.

* * *

><p><strong>So is it any good? Review tell me what you liked and didn't like that would be really helpful.<strong>

**_Words: (Not in order).  
><em>**

**_Dors, Mon Fils- Sleep My Son_**

**_Non...non...mon fils reviens- No No My Son Come Back.  
><em>**

**_Matthieu-Mathew_**

**_Mon Cher-My Dear_**

**_Mon Lapin-My Rabbit_**

**_Mon fils-My Son  
><em>**

**_Papa-Dad_**

**_Oui-Yes_**

**_Très bien- Very Good_**

**_Au revior-Good Bye_**

**_Merde-Shit_**

**_Angletterre-England.  
><em>**

**_Bon- Good_**

**_Thank you Dolcespoir for correcting my French! _(I take Spanish not French).  
><strong>


End file.
